


ruler and ruled, king of delusion

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Avatar Belial, Demonic Imagery, Fanart, Minor Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Other, Tattoos, ToT: Battle of the Bands, What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: You crawl with no vision; soul burned, cruel ambition imprisoned.Belial will use every power at his disposal to revive Lucilius and bring about their grand finale.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	ruler and ruled, king of delusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> Some timeline liberties taken since Lucilius's head is already attached to Lucifer's body by the time Belial gains Avatar's powers, but I've always liked this form of his, so I went ahead!
> 
> Title and italicised lyrics in summary from [Paradise Lost](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/stella-magna-paradise-lost-lyrics.html).


End file.
